


Spirits of the past

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Obi Wan Kenobi needs a hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, angstober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: Ben Kenobi haunts the Jundland Wastes
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Spirits of the past

**Author's Note:**

> For Angstober 2020, day 7 : Haunted

They say that the Jundland Wastes are haunted by the Ghost of a man in brown robes. He roams the desert every day. If only they knew there were more. The Ghost is not one but three. The Master, The General and the Hermit.

But there are hundreds others that stand behind them. Memories of a cataclysmic past wiped out from the galaxy's memory. Mirages of solemn halls and younglings' laughter linger around them. 

There is one phantom tall and proud, that walks beside the Ghost. But that one, he doesn't see nor hear. He walks on, blinded by memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be crossposted on tumblr later today


End file.
